1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices may address the shortcomings of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) such as, e.g., heavy weight and large volume. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light-emitting display devices.